ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Saiyan Formula (Matrixkid's version)
Ok, I am having a bit of trouble with my power levels on my dragon ball z power levels page. So I am going to make some formule to refer to when or if I get stuck. Let's say the said person is going to have a power level of 1,000,000 as his average. Average: The average of a power level is the average x1. Powered up: When someone is powered up, they times there average power level by 2. e.g. 1,000,000 x2 = 2,000,000. Max: The max is 3 times the persons average power level. e.g. 1,000,000 x3 = 3,000,000. Kioken: Kioken x1 is just plus 10% of the persons max onto there max. e.g. 3,000,000 + 300,000 = 3,030,000. Kioken x2 Upwards: Kioken x2 and upwards is x2 of the persons Kioken power level. e.g. 3,300,000 x2 = 6,600,000. Great Ape: The formule of a Great Ape is x10 of the persons power level (before transforming). e.g. 1,000,000 x10 = 10,000,000. A Great Ape can also have a max, same basic formule. 10,000,000 x3 = 30,000,000. You can also ajust this formule for the Kioken, Super Saiyan, Mystic form and all put together. Super Saiyan: Super Saiyan is x3 the persons max or x9 of the persons average. e.g. 3,000,000 x3 = 9,000,000. False Super Saiyan: A false Super Saiyan is x5 the persons average. e.g. 1,000,000 x 5 = 5,000,000 Super Saiyan (powered up and max): The formule for a Super Saiyan when powered up is x9 of the persons average so powered up is or can be x11 the persons average and the max is x13 of the persons average. e.g. 1,000,000 x13 = 13,000,000. Super Saiayn 2nd grade: The formule for a Super Saiyan 2nd grade is 2 x the Super Saiyan max or x26 the persons average. e.g. 1,000,000 x26 = 26,000,000 or 13,000,000 x2 = 26,000,000. (Not sure of that formule). Super Saiayn 3rd grade: I am not to sure about this formule but it could be super saiyan max x2.5 e.g. 13,000,000 x2.5 = 32,500,000 or x32.5 of the persons average. e.g. 1,000,000 x 32.5 = 32,500,000. Super Saiyan full power: the formule for a Super Saiyan full power is the exact same as super saiyan 2nd grade exept it doesn't share it's down sides. Super Saiyan 2: Super Saiyan 2's formule is x3 of the Super Saiyans max. e.g. 13,000,000 x 3 = 39,000,000. Or 39x the persons average or x13 of the users max. the Super Saiyan 2 powered up is x51 the useres average and the Super Saiyan 2,s max is x17 the users max. e.g. 3,000,000 x 17 = 51,000,000. it can however be 3x the super saiyan full power form if he/she has unlocked it. Super Saiyan 3: A Super Saiyan 3 is x3 of a Super Saiyan 2's max or x17 of the persons Super Saiyan average. e.g. 51,000,000 x 3 = 153,000,000. Or = 153,000,000. a Super Saiyan 3 powered up is shown by x20 of the Super Saiyan average, and the max is 23 times the Super Saiyan average. e.g. 9,000,000 x 22 = 198,000,000. (very confusing). Golden Oozaru: The Golden Oozaru is the Great Ape transformation for a Super Saiyan 3rd grade. e.g. 32,500,000 x 10 = 325,000,000. (this may not seem like a whole lot, but an Oozaru has a great deal of offense and defense). Super Saiyan 4 (final formule...for now ): A Super Saiyan 4 is x 3 of a Super Saiyan 3 max or 594 of the persons average. e.g. 594,000,000. Category:Page created by Matrixkid Category:Formulas Category:Super Saiyans